Fake Death/Gallery
Images Megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-8166.jpg|Metro Man uses a fake skeleton to make everyone believe that he was killed by Megamind. 94da1ab3b8dee3bb77a8299671901166-650-80.jpg|Pinocchio thought to be dead by Geppetto. Blossom and Bubbles cries.PNG|Blossom and Bubbles think that Buttercup is dead. The Power of the Professor's Love.png|The Powerpuff Girls thought to be dead by Professor Utonium. maxresdefault (1).jpg|Homer thought to be dead by Marge. Tumblr_mzp871F00u1qjhlhko1_1280.jpg|Blossom appears to have been killed by Abracaver, but its turns out to be an illusion. Twilight_welling_up_S4E02.png|Twilight sadly thinks Luna became Nightmare Moon again and killed Celestia, but she survives and proceeds to banish Luna, as it turns out to be a hallucination. Twilight_and_Storm_King_swept_into_the_storm_MLPTM.png|Twilight tumbles into the tornado with the Storm King, and her friends think she has perished. Spike Crying On Twilight S1E21.png|Twilight and Spike thinking Chief Thuderhooves is dead. Quasimodo mourns Esmeralda 3.png|Quasimodo believes Frollo killed Esmeralda. cartman death.png|Cartman thinking no one can hear him because he is dead. the-jungle-book-47.png|Mowgli thinks Baloo was killed by Shere Khan. Screen Shot 2013-08-06 at 00.33.58.png|Bugs Bunny fakes his death in front of Elmer Fudd. beast dead.jpg|Beast dies in the arms of Belle, who confesses her love for him. Rajah and Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine thinks Aladdin has been executed. Hercules crying.jpg|Hercules heartbroken at losing Meg to Hades. Odette death.jpg|Odette seems to have died until she is revived by Derek's vow of everlasting love. its_a_wonderful_life_george_at_harrys_grave.png|In the world without George Bailey, he discovers the grave of his brother Harry. Clarence says the soldiers on the army transport all died, as Harry was never there to save them, as George had never saved Harry from drowning. Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10167.jpg|Flynn Rider's apparent death, to Rapunzel's sadness. VZ4Y3PD.jpg|Sulley mistakenly thinks Boo has perished in the garbage machine. File:091-21.jpg|King Kai thinks that Goku didn't escape Namek and is killed in Namek's explosion. File:226-68.jpg|Chi-Chi fainting after believing that Gohan is killed by Majin Buu. 1971-toon-grave.jpg|The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come shows to Scrooge his own tombstone in the future. Yzma_57.PNG|A fake funeral for Kuzco goes on, as Yzma performs a phony eulogy, and Kronk pretends to mourn him. transformers-revenge-movie-screencaps.com-15903.jpg|Bumblebee thinks Sam was killed by Megatron. Titan-ae-disneyscreencaps.com-9294.jpg|Gune arriving to stop the Drej from destroying the Titan, after seemingly perishing from saving Stith from a bomb. File:I_am_my_mom_298.png|Connie Maheswaran screams as she believes that Steven will be executed by the Homeworld Gems and may never return. s07e08_145.jpg|Fry freeing himself from the mulcher, but not before it shreds his jacket, pants, shirt, underwear, and a piece of his hair. File:Tumblr_nreh3sShla1u5tn07o6_400.gif|Blue seemingly getting killed by the Indominus Rex for her refusal to kill the humans. B1B3251A-B40A-4ED5-A375-37314CA281F7.png|Sam Witwicky watches the Autobots (Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Dino/Mirage, Que/Wheeljack, Leadfoot, Roadbuster, Topspin, Wheelie, and Brains) being seemingly destroyed by Starscream. Angry Birds.jpg|Red at last survived the exploding of Pig City. I+love+the+4+movies+although+stitch+s+death+in+lilo+ d590a6c427a4ae067bc04d505e8f6618.jpg|Lilo thinks Stitch is dead. ceb.jpg|SpongeBob and Patrick dryed out before their tear later revie them. scooped.jpg|Michael gets scooped Spike's near sacrifice.png|Spike plummeting off a bridge after saving the Rugrats from Scar Snout. Fortunately, Spike is later shown to have survived by landing at the bottom of the bridge. The_Force_Awakens_EW_03.jpg|Poe Dameron seemingly died when Finn only found his jacket after they crashed on Jakku when they tied to escape The First Order. Videos Ratchet and Clank Past 158 Big Al Returns|Big Al reveals himself to have been reborn as a cyborg despite Ratchet and Clank believing he had been slain by Ace Hardlight. Spike vs. Scar Snout-0|Spike fighting Scar Snout only to plummet off a bridge in the end. Omniverse Creating a New Universe Ben 10 Cartoon Network|Rook Blonko believes Ben Tennyson has been vaporized by the Big Bang, only for him to remerged unharmed due to a special failsafe in the Omnitrix. Dragon Ball Z- Goku Tells Chi Chi And Bulma The Bad News (Blu-Ray 1080pHD)|Chi-Chi faints after believing that Gohan is dead. Steven Universe - I Am My Mom - Steven Leaves The Earth - EXCLUSIVE CLIP|Connie, Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst believe that Steven will be executed by the Homeworld Gems and may never return. Category:Galleries